1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to air handling and distributing devices, and more particularly to such devices of the inductive type that distribute air in an enclosed space in a Coanda or Venturi type flow pattern.
2. Description of Prior Art
Traditional induction systems generally comprise one or two inductors that diffuse air into an enclosed room and distribute the air arbitrarily throughout the room. The air flow pattern generally causes the air to rise and recycle back through the inductors. The source of the air can be an externally positioned air conditioning unit that directs the conditioned air through a piping arrangement and into the inductor units. The inductors then cause the received air to pass through a series of nozzles (generally converging nozzles so as to accelerate the air flow), and out of the indicator and into the room through a diffuser. The air circulates around the room and is recycled back through the and into the induction unit where it passes over a series of cooling/heating tubes. After passing over the heating/cooling tubes, the recycled air is combined/mixed with the conditioned air passing out through the nozzles and is pushed back into the room. While such a system is operable, it produces an inefficient and inconsistent air flow in the room.
3. Objects and Advantages
It is therefore a principal object and advantage of the present invention to provide an induced air handling and distributing system that produces an efficient and consistent air flow in a room.
It is another object and advantage of the present invention to provide an air handling and distributing system that can be retrofit into existing spaces, and replace prior art type systems.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will in part be obvious, and in part appear hereinafter.
In accordance with the foregoing objects and advantages, the present invention provides an air handling system that receives air from a primary air source and distributes that air in a room defining an enclosed space. The system is mounted in the ceiling of the room and generally comprises first, second, third, and fourth inductor units interconnected downstream to the primary air supply and which define first, second, third, and fourth areas, respectively, wherein the induced air flows through each of the inductor units, through a series of converging nozzles, and into each units first, second, third, and fourth areas, respectively, and an air diffusing mechanism positioned adjacent to the first, second, third, and fourth areas which directs the induced air in first, second, third, and fourth directions, respectively. The inductors are generally arranged in a square configuration with the diffuser extending in the square space bound thereby. Louvers mounted about the periphery of the diffuser and positioned in spaced relation below the open areas direct the air flow emitted from the inductor units at predetermined outward angles. As the air flowing through each of the four inductors is roughly equal to one another, the air handling system generally distributes an equal flow of air in every direction throughout the room.
The air flow pattern initially extends in a horizontal path along the ceiling and away from the unit. The path then transitions to a vertically downward direction, until the floor forces the air to circulate upwards and in a direction towards the unit. A small portion of the air may pass by a temperature/humidity (or other air condition) sensor and be redirected to an externally mounted air conditioning unit (which is the primary air source for the air handling system, and which based on the re-circulated and sensed air, can then readjust its conditioning elements to maintain the primary air flow at predetermined temperature/humidity/other air condition levels). The remainder of the air will pass upwards through the diffuser and back into the inductor units. Once in the inductor units, the air passes over a series of heating/cooling tubes, and into the open areas below the nozzles. The re-circulated air is then mixed with the accelerated air flow coming through the nozzles and directed back into the room.